


SHADOWS OF THE FUTURE

by AngelaVargas, SeiichiYami



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Angra Mainyu Fathered the Shirou (Avenger) of the Future, Arcanas, Friendship, Joint War, M/M, Time Travel, Too many Emiya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiichiYami/pseuds/SeiichiYami
Summary: “You can fool anyone even my Master with your looks and personality, but not me... I know you, behind that facade is a Witch who would sacrifice everything for the sake of ambition, fame, recognition, title... you would use your charm to lure everyone you wish to, you are no better than those Association Dogs who would forsake the innocent for their petty war.” The Cloaked Servant’s voice echoes around the room, prompting the other Masters and Servants to look around searching for the said Servant, but the Servant remained elusive and refused to answer any demands of his presence.Rin felt a strong murderous intent directed at her by this Mysterious Servant, However he did not dare to attack and just remained hidden because the Master of the Mysterious Servant hadn’t ordered him to do so. She didn’t know whom she had offended, she couldn’t remember offending anyone at all.





	SHADOWS OF THE FUTURE

**[SHIROU’S POV]**

**  
** Coldness, Darkness that’s all he is seeing. He couldn’t move, how long has he been down here at the Dungeons of the Clock Tower? He barely remembered everything, he’s alone. The only people he had been seeing are the people are the ones who had been experimenting on him, he remembered, There had been a flurry of black cloaks, then Shirou had awoken strapped to a table and informed that he had received a sealing designation because he had achieved a reality marble at such a young age and that they had surgically removed his magical circuits for study. Then, they had tortured him for every iota of information about manifesting a reality marble. When they finally realized that the only reason he had manifested a reality marble was because one of the summoned spirits was a future version of himself who had mastered the skill, they soon lost interest. One day, Rin came to see him. She only muttered a quick apology before he felt her cancel the prana sharing contract she had created with him before leaving. He had not seen another human since then.

  
The isolation had given him a lot of time to think. Why? Why did it all come down to this? What did he do to deserve this? Why didn’t Rin do a thing to help him out of here? Why did she let this people do this thing to him?

  
He was laid bare and naked on the cold platform above the Blue Magic Circle as those needles kept him under and unable to move, the thing that kept him alive is the Oxygen tube that was attached to his nose to allow him to keep breathing. He couldn’t do anything to save himself, he’s all alone.

  
All Alone...

  
He caught whispers and gossips about the Tohsaka having the right decision to give the Son of Emiya away to them for studying his unusual Magic and with the Grail Dismantle Fuyuki is safe.

  
Rin had betrayed him...

  
His magic circuits had been removed. He had tried to access his od once he had been told that and several times since.

  
He’s helpless and alone...

  
And there are times he was thinking ‘What Ifs’, What if he had just ignored that noise he heard he won’t be forced to this circumstances, What if he didn’t formed Alliance with Rin he would have to fight her and her Archer, What if he didn’t form a Contract with her? There are so many questions that will never be answered since the person he trusted betrayed him for her Ambition. But little did they know that there are people within the Clock Tower are scheming to create another wish granting Evil?

They captured him, violated him, forced every sin imaginable upon him, took out bits and pieces of him slowly, defiled his mind with absolute evil, and held him responsible for all of it in the world. The People and the Lords of the Clock Tower had been unkind to him, for all the good he did for them, this is what they will reward him?

  
This is how his life will end?

  
Just when he thought he could just give up, a voice he don’t recognize gives him just enough strength to escape his imprisonment. He struggled to repair himself and catch up with what he missed the past five years. But his healing is slow, and he knew the new enemies threaten his healing process as they search for him.

  
It wasn’t like he never wondered how things would end at during the Grail War; how his life would change without the War. It was one of the main thoughts that ran through his mind.

  
In the War You found out that Archer is his Future Self. In that cursed War he lost Saber. And in that War he of all people was betrayed by the Person he trusted throughout the war, And now…now his life is a perpetual darkness that hangs over him. His body, his mind…they no longer belong to him. His life consisted of endless torture and torment. A miasma of pain and desire to cease living hung over his mind in a haze that he couldn’t see through.

  
Now time meant nothing, his body meant nothing. He had become nothing.

  
And he hated it

  
**_\---- *Who would have thought that the very person who denied my birth become just like me.* ----_**

 ** _  
_** He doesn’t recognize the Voice in his head, but it was giving him enough strength to move on and save himself from the Darkness that tries to grab him. It doesn’t sound malicious or anything, but it carries enough Malevolence to those who meant him harm...

  
Not only they destroyed him once, the researchers completely Destroyed him too many times. But most of all, they left permanent Scars on his mind and body. He want all those feelings away... he doesn’t want to feel those horrible sensations that those people had inflicted on him... The Magus of the Clock Tower did the Mental Damage while the Researchers left the Permanent Scar on his Body in a Form of that Cursed Circuits and Crests.

  
Right now, there’s nothing in his mind but those Five Years of extreme torture, Three on the hands of the Researchers and Two on the Magus that came to examine what is left on his Circuit... he was completely powerless under their clutches... It hurts so much... Why did no one find him... he only have faith in his Guardian and Issei, knowing Taiga, she could be anywhere looking for him along with Issei... but... why didn’t Sakura, and Illya looked for him... heck he even prayed that Shinji would find him... have they forgotten about him, that he ever existed at all?

  
**_\----*Stop thinking, rest, you must...*----_**

 ** _  
_** He wanted to... but... how could he do that when every time he tried to sleep the images of the tortures he had suffered for Five Years plagued his dreams. It’s extremely difficult to sleep without having nightmares of those unwanted touches, he sighed shakily, A small, bitter smile crossed his face.

 ** _  
“We can’t go back to Japan Anymore...”_** Rin said with a sad smile.

 ** _  
“So... Emiya-san is going to stay with us from now on, Don’t worry... Emiya-san will take good care of you.”_** That’s what one of the Researchers Said.

 ** _  
“No one is going to come and save you, you might as well give yourself up, to me... Future Holy Grail.”_** That’s what One of the Magus who examined him said.

  
All three did the same thing, though in different circumstances... they Destroyed him...

  
**_\----*How Pitiful...a powerful Magus like yourself is reduced to this pathetic shell...*----_**

 ** _  
_** He just wanted to rest... no... revenge... Revenge! REVENGE! He wants vengeance to those people who put him in this situation... He wants to kill them... Kill the Traitorous Witch Tohsaka, The Magus and Researchers of the Clock Tower...

  
Destroy!

  
Make everything Disappear!

  
**_\----*Ah! So we’ve finally come into terms... Son...*----_**

 ** _  
_** Fa...ther...

  
Then fire engulfed everything... Fire, Death, Destruction... and the only thing he did in this situation

  
“Hahahahahahah-hahahahahahah!” He laughed evilly as cursed fire continued on ravaging the place he is confined.

  
What good is a Hero when the World is against him...?

  
He just laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed...

  
**[END POV]**

**[FUYUKI CITY, PRESENT DAY]**

Shirou's night couldn't have been worst, he had stayed late at school to do some repairs at school, and when he was finally about to leave he witnessed something he shouldn't have. Two strange men fighting one another, one clad in black and had very long purple hair, and one clad in red. The black one with the dagger immediately chased after him. And killed him with just one stab of her dagger through the redhead's heart, and yet, somehow, he had survived.

  
Shirou was home and trying to calm down and understand what happened and what had to do. Alas, fate wouldn't have any of that, the boy's eyes widened as he was alerted that someone had crossed the boundaries of the barrier around the Emiya residence. It was that Blindfolded Woman again.

  
After a brief fight that was completely one sided due to Rider's superhuman abilities and the fact that Shirou didn't even have a proper weapon to fight with, The teenager was eventually cornered in the storehouse. He desperately looked around for anything that could possibly help him, then he remembered what his Father told him

  
**_“_** ** _Look for a Mark in the Shed..._** ** _”_** His Father’s voice echoed in his mind.

  
That’s right! The Mark on the book... he desperately looked for the mark, but

  
"End of the line boy! It is time die once and for all!" Rider readied her dagger making sure to aim properly so her next hit would provoke an instant death.

  
"No! I refuse to die! Not like this! Not before reaching my goal: becoming a hero of justice!" Shirou thought as the blood on his left hand shone a bright red before taking a shape vaguely reminiscent of a Snowflake.

  
He remembered what his Father told him on his deathbed

  
**[FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** Kiritsugu looked at his son Shirou lovingly, he knew he won’t live throughout the night, and when he’s gone and no one aside from the Fujimura to look after Shirou, so he had to resort to his last card

  
“Shirou, Listen to father one last time, this is the very least thing I can do for you before I leave, listen carefully for Some believed that the darkness cares for nothing but itself, but... that’s not true, if you listen carefully, you can hear its voice. It tells you that they can feel our pain too, So... When I’m gone... He Will Look After you, protect you, just as I have always done. Just as he did for me...” He handed an Emblem over to his son, he pointed at the Mark of the Emblem. “Look for a Mark in the Shed...”

  
**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

  
The circle finally activated reacting to the proximity of a master, at first the circle tried to find a catalyst to connect the new master to a servant,  Unbeknown Shirou was sitting above the mark he was looking for, he cried out

  
“For thee who makes me, I shall come. He Who Breaks Me Shall Become Undone.”

  
Shirou tried to cover himself and for some twist of events the Emblem that his Father had given to him blocked the incoming attack and broke

  
“Is that it boy? If you were a real magus you would’ve been a Master, but this is where you die. No hard feelings, I was only obeying Orders.” Rider said as she lunged at the red-haired boy.

  
But it was disturbed by something, Rider noticed that the wind stopped blowing, and the magic circle glows Red and suddenly released a blinding light. She had to make it fast, she had to kill this boy before whatever he summons comes out, but just as she was about to stab the boy Rider barely had the time to dodge the incoming attack of the newly summoned servant.

  
"Tsk, really now? The Eighth servant! How is this Possible? How many more surprises do you have up your sleeves?" She barked angrily as she looked at the new servant.

 **  
** But she couldn’t distinguish what kind of Servant it is since it’s cloaked in black and Red and the face could not be seen but that Malicious Molten Gold Orbs staring back at her is emitting such evil, promising a very slow and painful vengeance.

  
“She who breaks me... Shall become undone...” a Demonic voice rumbled out from the mouth of this new Servant.

  
A Violent torrent of wind blows Rider out of the Shed away from her target, back at the shed Shirou stared at his saviour, he remembered the very last words his father said

  
**_“_** ** _Good Children with love in their hearts will be helped by him..._** ** _”_** That was his Father’s Last Words.

  
Shirou just sits there staring, until he found his voice

  
“Wh-Who are you?”

  
The Cloaked Person turned to him and spoke in his deep rumbling voice

  
“Cloaked with Darkness, Shrouded by Fear. Your Desire to Live had brought me here, I am called Avenger. I ask you... are you my Master?”

  
Shirou does not know what to say, all he could do is nod and the Servant before him accepted this.

  
“Hmm, this is really unexpected but I cannot complain. Your Mana is too low for me thus my Status is lowered a little, but that is of no matter, right now allow me to eliminate the enemy.” Avenger rumbled as he leaps out of the Shed and speeding towards Rider.

  
Shirou was too shock to even move as he watched his Servant fights his murderer. It took awhile for him to recover.

  
"It doesn't matter, you don't leave me much choice..." then she opened her eyes forward saying two words "Break Gorgon!"

  
At first it seemed like the new servant had blocked Rider's attack, but then it somehow hit its target and sent her flying.

  
Rider panted heavily and glared angrily as the new servant stood up again "Whoever you are, you are very lucky to have dodged my most powerful attack" she growled angrily.

  
The servant stood up, part of his cloak had been torn and a visible bleeding hole was there showing that while having missed anything vital the dagger had still hit its target.

  
"Powerful attack you say? That’s a lie and you know it... Medusa!" he said anger obvious on his face, he grunted as he got back into a fighting stance his eyes began to glow with even more intensity, they seemed to be burning with hatred, as the warrior had a sudden surge of mana and attacked with an extreme speed and devastating strength.

  
Rider was taken aback and barely dodged the attack and put some distance between her and her opponent "Y-you just had a surge of power after I harmed you?...hm so this is what you are...interesting, but do pardon me but my master, he called me back since my attack failed and you have discovered my name...so see you next time...Avenger" she said before running away, or more precisely, jumping.

  
The now identified Avenger was about to go after Rider but stopped as he was interplead by his master, he sighed, he knew this boy would stop him from running after his opponent.

  
"Wait, what happened, and who are you?" Shirou asked obviously shocked and confused by what had happened in front of him.

  
Avenger stared at the boy with confusion obvious on his face "I am the Avenger-class servant you have summoned, you are the one who summoned me right? Of course you are, there is no one else around." Avenger said with a grunt "And since you survive allow me to explain about the ‘Shit’ you are going to be in once I am registered." he stated sternly, he had to set the ground rules as soon as possible, after all he did not come here to go all buddy-buddy with everybody.

  
"Oh..." Shirou replied getting more and more confused by the second.

  
Avenger was about to say something more, but he felt an alert trigger in his mind, another servant was approaching most likely with his master. "Looks like there's no time for talking, there's already another servant and their master approaching." He rushed toward the new threat, He managed to corner the master and servant, a tall man in red wielding two swords and a girl around the same age as his summoner, he smirked after hearing the girl calling her servant Archer, while he had swords, it meant that while his opponent had swords, he was mainly a long range fighter and potentially weak in close quarters.

  
Archer was completely taken aback when he saw this servant, he had expected Arturia, but instead he was faced by a cloaked swordsman who had absolutely nothing to do with her. He was about to meet this Servant head on but he caught something moved behind Rin, he swore his heart almost stopped when that **_‘Something’_** was heading for Rin’s head!

  
“Rin! Get down!” Archer cried out and dragged his master beside him only for him to block another attack from the cloaked Servant.

  
Damn! What kind of Servant did his younger self summoned!? He had to change his position, he had to keep this Servant away from Rin.

  
“Out of the Way Counter Guardian!” The Wild Servant grounded and had pushed back the Red Bowman using Brute Force.

  
And with an effort the Servant managed to fling Archer away and lunged after the Tohsaka Heir, avoiding the beams that were thrown at him.

  
“DIE! YOU WITCH!” Avenger growled his heart was elated at the sight of terror on the Tohsaka Heir’s Face.

  
But good things must come to an end, as Shirou came stumbling in. Avenger knew he had to stop else the Boy will use the Command Seals, that won’t be good.

  
“Tch! This is not Over, believe me... I’ll come back for you and kill you...” Avenger growled and dissolved in the Shadows. “And a Piece of warning... Hurt my Master, and I’ll make sure you live miserably that you’ll wish to just die.”

  
**[AVENGER’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He can’t believe what just happened, he don’t know how long had it been since he had sit upon the Throne of Darkness different from the throne of heroes, Probably he’s sitting in the throne of Anti-Heroes (?), though he did not care what or where he is, he’s only been sitting there for quite a while until he felt a tug waking him up to answer the call. He remembered quite vividly from where he is from, he knows who he is and what his objective would be, but none knows his true wish so he kept it quiet.

  
He knew what he had done, Destroyed Clock Tower after suffering under their hold, Killed everyone upon attaining freedom from the torturous days, made Rin and the other Magus who are responsible of his suffering die slowly and miserably, Spilled the vile Contents of the Grail and set everything on fire and destruction. He watched the lives of those Magus in the Clock Tower Suffer in agony as they burn! He laughed at them, He sneered, He taunts and muttered curses at them.

  
He held no mercy on them, He did not care to hear their Pleas, and he just let them burn...

  
No Mercy For The One Who Is Guilty...

  
He didn’t care if he becomes one of the Vilest Anti-Hero there is... What Good Is A Hero When The World Is Against You?

  
And Now, by some Miracle or Stupidity he is summoned as a Servant to... to his Younger Self! Archer is one thing! And now Him!?

  
Oh Fate had such a horrible sense of humour... but revealing who he was won’t do, at least not yet... he had to make sure that the Witch dies first before she’ll commit the same atrocities her Future Self had done. He’ll make sure that she’ll be reminded that he’s going to kill her, no matter what. No... He’ll Play with her first, there is no fun if the Prey dies immediately.

  
He stood in the vast Darkness with only the light of the Kaleidoscope Stained Glass lightening the darkness. His Cold Molten Gold Eyes watched as the Tohsaka Witch leads his Master towards where the Church would be after explaining the Rule of the Wars to him.

  
**[BACK TO SHIROU]**

 **  
** He couldn’t help but notice that Tohsaka is acting strange and he couldn’t find Avenger anywhere, but there is this feeling that he’s being watched –not in a bad way. And Archer, something about the guy annoys him, but he didn’t voiced it out. But as to what Tohsaka told him, He’s Royally Screwed because:

  1.   
He got himself into a War that was supposed to be a Secret.
  2.   
He contracted to a Servant called Avenger.
  3.   
He got a command spell on his Right Back Hand, as what Tohsaka told him. Command spells are  _absolute orders_. It can bend reality and logic to accomplish your whim, and can definitely force servants into doing something they don't want to do- with a few heroic spirits an exception to that.
  4.   
The War Consists of People who generally fight against each other to attain something that can grant  _anything_ they desire usually have pretty high conviction of wanting their wish to be granted. There's also the fact that the grail  _won't_ show up unless the majority of servants have been killed, and will only be functional when the seven servants have been sacrificed.
  5.   
Not fighting in the daytime is an unspoken rule- the society of magi tend to crackdown on any attempts of leaking the existence of thaumaturgy/magecraft to the public, so any exuberant displays of power and whatever is sure to be a definite no-no. Of course they can still break it provided they get around that problem.   
  
You can also kill a master any way you want, and most of the time is preferred tactic instead of just facing the enemy servant head-on. A usually smart idea, too. Why attack the shield when you can strike the weak point?
  6.   
You can forfeit. Just give up your command seals or never summon your servant.
  7.   
Servants are beings that are literally made of prana. Of course giving them more strengthens them. Usually they leech of their master's automatically when they are summoned, but since He botched it with his accidental summoning he had to do a tantric ritual [Sex] to transfer the prana in his body to his Servant (How the Hell is he even going to do that!? When his Servant is not even willing to show his face!).



  
Shirou almost blushed at the last one, he just really don’t know what’s he going to do about it. He doesn’t even know much about Avenger, he just couldn’t do it!

  
**[ARCHER’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He doesn’t know what universe he had landed onto this time! His Younger Self was supposed to summon Arturia instead of Avenger. But this Avenger... Why is he aiming for Rin? He just don’t get it... he heard about Servants going after other Masters, since he’s one of them, He’s aiming to Kill his Younger Self to end his endless Torment and to not let his Younger Self Commit the same Mistake as he did.

  
But who is Avenger? And why does he have a Bad Blood with Rin?

  
The Sense of uneasiness is getting on his nerve. He had to watch over Rin more from now on, he can’t let her die!

  
**[RIN’S VIEW]**

 **  
** She’s still shaken from Emiya’s Servant’s Attack, the Servant seems to know her... but how? And somehow He hated her... she doesn’t remember angering someone... and on top of that, Emiya’s Servant managed to fling Archer away with brute force, the Third Holy Grail War Avenger is the weakest of all Servants and yet, Emiya’s Avenger... How could this happen?

  
What is Emiya hiding from her? To summon such a Servant...

  
**_“You better not thinking of an alliance to my Master, Witch... because if you do... You. Are. Dead!”_** Avenger’s Sinister voice whispered as quiet as the wind.

  
Damn It! That Servant really hates her, but for what? What did she do to deserve such hatred.

  
**[AT THE CHURCH]**

 **  
** Kirei couldn’t help but grin... an Eighth Servant had unwittingly appeared in the War, who could’ve summoned Avenger at a time like this.

  
“It seems this War is getting more interesting don’t you think?” He muttered at the Blue Lancer.

  
Lancer grunted, he’s not really happy being cooped up in the Church while the other Servants are having all the fun. Kirei chuckled at the response, he knew Lancer is itching for the Fight but he can’t have the Spearman just go and get himself killed, there are Stronger Servants out there. He just have to wait.

  
And with a Mysterious Eighth Servant, thing will be a little more interesting. He’ll see who’s the Eighth Master of the War.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEIICHI! REALLY?! YOU KNOW I'M STILL BUSY WITH THE OTHER STORY!
> 
> -ANGELA


End file.
